En Sus Ojos, Mis Recuerdos Estan
by Rukia-Kuchiki-Lol-14
Summary: El a perdido a alguien muy importante en su vida, lo único que lo unía era la música. Un día en clases, se encontró por primera vez a esa chica. Sus ojos de color violeta lo dejaron intrigado y le recordaba a esa chica que había tomado una gran parte de su corazón. ¿El destino que les tendrá preparado?.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: La canción de despedida.**

 **Esperó y les guste, es uno de las mil y un cosas que se me imaginan.**

 **Atención, contiene OoC.**

—

—Sabes, eres un chico demasiado raro. Nada más me traes un flan y observas en silencio como me lo como, ¡Pero nunca me dices nada! ¡Ni un hola! — a pesar de esto, él se quedó en silencio. Como siempre. —, ¿A caso crees que me intentaré suicidar de nuevo?— al fin reaccionó.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡No! Eso es lo único que no quiero que pase — tomó un poco de aire y me dijo más tranquilo —Me importas pero... No creo que... Yo — ¿Por qué actúa de esa manera? ¿Todo estará bien? —, yo me tengo que alejar de ti. Perdón. Adiós.

Se dio la media vuelta. Yo seguía sentada en la camilla con el plato vacío. Él estaba a punto de salir de la habitación pero me levante lo más rápido y lo agarre con fuerza de su brazo derecho— No te vayas por favor, no te vayas — las lágrimas de mis ojos caían al piso haciendo que la suciedad se removiera un poco, aunque era muy poca —, yo... — lo solté. Me pare derecha, me seque mis ojos y con una sonrisa llena de tristeza le dije — pero antes de que te vayas ¿Tocarías conmigo una última melodía? — por lo que me había platicado una persona solamente me quedaría muy poco tiempo de vida, pero quería estar cerca de el en estos momentos.  
— Esta bien — su tono de voz se escuchaba un poco de tristeza y resignación.

Los médicos decían que las pastillas que toma para suicidarme eran muy potentes y no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo, aunque seguiría con vida. Pero no por mucho tiempo. Los dos meses de esperanza se acabarían hoy.

Les había rogado a mis padres que no le dijeran nada a los demás, no quiera que supieran mi estado y mi final, todavía me interesan.

 **& /&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&**

Afortunadamente en el hospital había un piano en la sala de espera, y mi violín estaba en la parte de abajo de la camilla de mi cuarto del hospital. Lo agarre, mis manos temblaban.

.

.

.

Como mis pies estaban demasiado débiles el me cargo en su espalda.

Nunca olvidaré ese delicioso aroma a café que despedía su cálido cuerpo.

.

.

.

Cuando llegamos, el buscó una silla para que me pudiera sentar y así poder tocar cómodamente.

— Siéntate aquí — me dijo señalando la silla.

— No quiero. Me verás débil físicamente, pero soy fuerte en alma — le dije de forma decidida y como pude, me puse erguida. Yo ya estaba lista para tocar. Tenía mi violín en manos. Mis piernas me temblaban, pero no me demostraría débil ante él. Nunca lo volvería a hacer.

— Muy bien cual tocaremos — su tono de voz se escuchaba neutral.

— Balada número uno opus veintitrés de Chopin.

— ¡Pero si esa no lleva violín!— era cierto pero esa... Esa sería mi canción de despedida.

—Tú solamente toca, yo sé lo que tengo que hacer.

Cuando empezó, me di cuenta que por fin le había puesto más sentimiento a la melodía. Ya demostraba la frustración, la melancolía, la intriga, y la paz que reflejaba Chopin en la mayoría de su música.

Yo, ya tenía que hacer mi aparición como violinista.

Él, se sorprendió al principio por la forma que estaba tocando.

.

.

.

Al final mis mejillas estaban húmedas y mis ojos llenas de lágrimas.

— Tocaste hermoso — me dijo. Se acercó a mí — ¿Te sientes bien?

—Adiós, Te Amo. Ichigo — y por fin. Yo, ya había muerto.

— ¡No, Hisana!

—

 **¡Hola!, aquí les dejó otra de mis cosas que se me imaginan de repente. Ya saben cómo soy de temperamental.**

 **El primer capítulo es algo corto, pero esperó que los demás sean un poco más grandes. Jijiji.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo aparecerá Rukia.**

 **Esperó y les guste. No olviden votar y poner comentarios.**

 **Los que me quieran seguir en Facebook es, Kia Kuchiki Lol y mi sobrenombre es, Rukia Kuchiki Lol.**

 **Saludos.**


	2. Capitulo 2: Esos ojos juguetones

**Capítulo 2: Esos ojos juguetones.**

 **Atención, contiene OoC.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del amado Tite Kubo, que si la serie no termina en IchiRuki, todas las ichirukistas los buscaremos sin cansancio. ㈇4㈑0**

 **Aquí les dejó el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Esperó y les guste.**

Ha pasado dos meses, dos semanas y cinco días desde su muerte.

A pesar del tiempo transcurrido mi corazón esta acongojado por aquella perdida.

Hoy ha estado muy asoleado, la mayoría diría que sería un calor bochornoso pero es un calor como más... Un calor acogedor. Para una persona sin depresión diría que hoy sería un hermoso día para disfrutar, pero desafortunadamente yo no soy una de ellas.

A penas es de mañana y el clima que se presenta es muy favorable.

.

.

.

-Hola chicos, ¿Cómo les ha ido en la vida? - mal. Esa sería mi respuesta pero prefiero reservar todos mis comentarios negativos para después. -Muy bien chicos a sus lugares - indicó el profesor Ukitake -, todos que en unos instantes hablaremos de una persona muy importante en el mundo de la música.

-¿Se puede, profesor?- se escuchó de repente una voz femenina en la entrada del salón. A caso ¿Mi mente estaba tan dispersa como para no saber que alguien estaba en la puerta?

-Sí, claro. Pasa. Tú eres la de nuevo ingreso, ¿No es así?- preguntó de forma alegre y tranquila.

-Ammm, creó que sí. - su voz sonaba algo insegura y temerosa, pero con algo de seguridad que apenas y se podía notar. Ese tono de voz se me hace un poco conocido.

-Vamos pasa y preséntate - le indico el profesor. Cuando la chica de nuevo ingreso pasó al salón, los murmullos por parte de los demás compañeros se hicieron presentes.

.

.

.

Estaba caminando hacia el centro del pizarrón y dijo - Hola, me llamó Kuchiki Rukia, tengo 14 años y el instrumento en el que especializó es el violín - estatura baja, tez blanca, cabello de color azabache que le llega debajo de los hombros, gesto serio pero relajado, con un mechón mediano entre su rostro y sus ojos... Sus ojos... ¿Violetas? Debo admitirlo, ella, se parece físicamente a Hisana la única persona que ha dejado una gran marca en mi corazón moribundo pero, sus ojos... Son diferentes.

Pero, con tan sólo verlos me hacen que de nuevo lleguen esos recuerdos que hicieron que cambiará mi vida... Que cambiará mi corazón.

 _ **& /&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&**_

 _Era un día lluvioso, todos los alumnos y maestros salían de la escuela apresurados para no mojarse. En cambio yo, prefería caminar lentamente por las calles con la compañía de mi sombrilla._

 _Estaba a punto de cruzar una avenida, pero antes de que diera el primer paso, alguien chocó conmigo de forma brusca._

 _-Perdón, no me fije. - la voz de aquella persona se escuchaba triste y entre cortada. No creo que se sintiera bien._

 _Me levante, me sacudí un poco, agarre mi sombrilla, - no, perdona a mí la culpa es mía, ni me fije por donde iba- le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Estaba llorando, sus ojos hinchados lo decían todo -¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- de repente, mi preocupación por esa chica surgió._

 _Agarró mi mano y se levantó - perdón, por provocarte esta molestia. Ya estas todo mojado - y era verdad. Levantó la cara y pude observar sus... Ojos. Desafortunadamente nada más lo vi unos segundos, ya que de nueva cuenta, había agachado su cabeza._

 _Tenía que volver a verlos._

 _Agarre su barbilla y levante de nuevo su rostro para poder apreciar más sus ojos_

 _Al parecer mi acción la sorprendió. Su mirada, me lo podían decir todo._

 _\- Perdón, yo... Yo... - trataba de desviarme la mirada. Sus ojos se empezaron a ver un poco cristalinos y húmedos._

 _\- No llores - y la estreche en mis brazos, poco a poco pude sentir como el suéter que llevaba puesto se humedecía más._

 _Creó que lo que más me sorprendió, es que a pesar de que tengo nos cuantos minutos por conocerla a ella y me había nacido el sentimiento de querer estar al lado de ella y protegerla._

 _Unos minutos después ella se tranquilizó, lo que me dio la oportunidad de hacer unas preguntas. La separe un poco de mi pecho y le pregunte - ¿Ya te sientes mejor? - ella solo asintió con la cabeza agachada - ¿Cómo te llamas?_

 _Dio un paso para atrás, se limpió un poco su pequeño rostro, levantó su cara y me vio a los ojos - Me llamó Kuchiki Hisana y voy en la Escuela Nacional de Música de Karakura, y tú ¿Quién eres? - su voz sonaba delicada y tierna._

 _-¿Kuchiki Hisana? - después de buscar en mi mente donde había escuchado ese nombre, me sorprendí al recordar, por fin, a la persona que me he topado en estos momentos - ¡Kuchiki Hisana, la famosa violinista de Karakura! Tú eres la que nos representará al nivel internacional junto con tu padre Kuchiki Byakuya - que sorpresa la mía._

 _\- Sí, soy esa chica - y término diciendo con una hermosa y discreta sonrisa en su rostro - y tú, ¿Cómo te llamas?_

 _\- Yo, me llamó Kurosaki Ichigo. Creó que somos compañeros de escuela - al parecer ya estaba mejor, estaba recuperando un poco de color su piel - ¿Quieres que te lleve o acompañe a otro lugar? , mi auto está en la siguiente calle._

 _La lluvia estaba empeorando, a lo lejos se podía escuchar algunos truenos._

 _\- Esta bien, me quiero distraer un poco, además el clima no es muy apto._

 _Esa tarde fue cuando conocí sus ojos._

 _ **& /&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/**_

\- Muy bien Rukia, por favor toma asiento - dijo el maestro Ukitake. El único lugar disponible es el que estaba a mi lado derecho -, muy bien hoy hablaremos de Schubert, ¿alguien sabe algo de la vida del?- Keigo alzo la mano -, si joven Keigo que sabe de el- todos sabíamos que saldría con una estupidez.

\- Si profesor, él fue el famoso autor de la melodía "Ave María" - era cierto.

El maestro tiro el GIS de pizarrón por la sorpresa de que por fin en estos dos años transcurridos había dicho algo razonable, por lo mientras todos en el salón se quedaron callados y con la misma sorpresa que el profesor.

Matsumoto fue la primera en romper el silencio con un aplauso, los demás compañeros hasta el maestro la secundaron, yo solo sonreí un poco y la tal Rukia mira extrañada por nuestro comportamiento.

El resto de la clase transcurrió un poco normal, puesto que Keigo seguía participando y decía algo razonable.

.

.

.

Ya era tiempo de receso.

La mayoría de los chicos se fueron al jardín, yo por alguna extraña razón decidí ir a la azotea de los salones. Quería estar un rato sólo.

.

.

.

Estaba enfrente de la puerta que daba hacia la azotea y pude escuchar que del otro lado alguien estaba cantando.

\- Que hermoso - alguien dijo a mis espaldas.

\- ¡Renji! ¿Qué haces aquí...

\- Cállate y hazte hacia un lado, que estorbas. Quiero conocer a la chica que tiene esa melodiosa voz - me dijo seco, como siempre, pero tenía verdad esa voz es hermosa, yo la tenía que ver primero que él.

Le di un codazo en el abdomen para poder pasar primero y ver a la chica, pero él me agarró de la playera e impidió que avanzara, se incorporó y siguió caminado para poder entrar a la azotea pero yo como buena persona que soy le hice cosquillas y el cayó rendido. Que hermosa victoria.

Gire la perilla, y ahí estaba aquella chica, la de nuevo ingreso, Rukia... La de los ojos... Juguetones.

De repente interrumpió su canto, se dio la media vuelta y me vio a los ojos.

\- Hola, tu haz de ser el famoso Ichigo Kurosaki de que las chicas siempre hablan y tú haz de ser Renji Abarai del que los chicos siempre hablan - no me había dado cuenta cuando Renji ya se había recuperado de las cosquillas.

\- ¿Chicos?... ¡Jajajajajajaja! Renji quien lo diría que siempre saldría tu lado femenino ¡Jajajajajajaja! - eso sí que era gracioso, esa tal Rukia ya me estaba cayendo bien.

\- ¡Cállate, idiota!- me dijo enojado mientras me daba un zape en la cabeza.

El timbre sonó anunciando que ya había finalizado el receso.

\- ¿Tan rápido? Cada vez nos dan menos tiempo de descanso - Renji seguía enojado.

\- Jóvenes favor de pasar al auditorio, el señor director dará un anunció - se escuchaba en las bocinas de la escuela.

\- Debe de ser algo muy importante como para que nos llamaran tan temprano - dijo Rukia - perdón, no me he presentado como debe de ser, me llamó Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia.

¡Kuchiki! Imposible ha de ser otra persona.

\- ¿A caso eres la hermana de Hisana? - no me podía quedar con la duda.

\- Si, mi hermana Hisana que...- agachó la mirada, unos instantes después levantó su rostro mirando el cielo despejado - que en paz descanse. Bueno, es hora de irnos o llegaremos tarde y no sabremos la gran noticia.

 _ **& /&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/**_

 **En el auditorio.**

 **-** Buenos días jóvenes- anunció el director por medio del micrófono -, tal vez algunos de ustedes se pregunten por que los llamamos tan temprano. Bueno, como ustedes sabrán ya casi es momento del concurso Internacional de Música -y se empezaron a escuchar varios murmullos por parte de los demás compañeros, yo me limitaba a escuchar solamente- y como escuela especializada en las Bellas Artes es nuestra obligación llevar a los años más destacados en las tres materias. Y viendo los promedios y tomando en cuenta la calificación de su examen de admisión hemos decidido quien nos representará. - agarro unos papeles que tenía en una mesa de a lado y dijo -Favor de pasar la señorita Kuchiki Rukia en labor del violín, la joven Hinamori en la flauta transversal - y las mencionadas se pararon y se dirigieron al lugar donde estaba el director - en la parte de los hombres el joven Renji Abarai en el flautín - me acorde lo que había dicho de Renji de los chicos y me empecé a reír en voz baja, creó que ya se el por qué había escogido ese instrumento - y para finalizar en el piano el joven Ichigo Kurosaki.

-¿¡Qué!? - yo no podía estar ahí, mi examen salió del asco, aunque haya practicado mucho junto a Hisana enfrente de su... Padre. Ya sé por qué me escogieron.

De mala gana me dirigí con los demás.

 _ **/ &/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/**_

Esta* sería una nueva aventura para Ichigo, donde la marca que dejó Hisana será quitada, pero abra otra con mayor intensidad que la anterior y que no se sabe si está podrá ser curada.

 **¡Hola! Esperó y les guste el capítulo. Esta vez fue un poco más largo que el anterior y siento que me quedó un poco aburrido pero bueno.**

 **Esperó sus comentarios y voten por favor.**

 **Hoy no iba actualizar, pero por una amiga y sus amenazas lo hice. Adoro mi rostro.**

 **Los que me quieran seguir en Facebook estoy como, Kia Kuchiki y mi sobre nombre es Rukia Kuchiki Lol.**

 _ **Aclaraciones:**_

 _ *** Empieza la narración en tercera persona.**_


	3. Capitulo 3: Quien lo diria

Capítulo 3: Quien lo diría.

Atención, contiene OoC.

Esperó y les guste, ya que el capítulo anterior siento que estuvo aburrido.

La narración será en tercera persona.

—

Ha pasado a cerca de una semana después de la nominación y hoy, sería el primer ensayo.

.

.

.

El clima es frío. Demasiado, se podría recordar como el día más frío de la historia hasta ese momento.

En el parque de Karakura estaba sentada una chica de cabello azabache en una de las bancas.

La mayoría de los árboles estaban cubiertos por una capa gruesa de nieve, el lago que estaba en el centro del parque se había convertido una pista de patinaje, los niños reían y gritaban sin cesar por estar jugando con la capa que se había formado el piso que hace un tiempo era de vivos colores rojos, naranjas, blancas y verdes.

Ella observaba el paisaje atentamente.

— Que reconfortante — y una pequeña bola de aliento cálido salió de su boca al momento de suspirar.

Se había quedado de acuerdo con los chicos en reunirse en ese lugar para ensayar en el kiosco, por lo tanto el piano de media cola ya estaba ahí desde el día anterior, cubierto por una manta para que no se dañara, el afinador del piano tomo cualquier medida necesaria para su buen mantenimiento y ella ya llevaba su violín.

Como siempre, lo puso de su lado derecho. Por alguna extraña razón siempre lo ponía de ese mismo lado cuando estaba junto a él.

— Hola, perdón por la tardanza — dijo Ichigo con voz agitada, pues pensaba que ya era tarde y se fue corriendo hacia el punto acordado — ¿los demás no han llegado?— y empezó a ver hacia todos lados con esperanza de encontrárselos por alguna parte, pero no los vio por algún lugar.

— No, ellos todavía no llegan — aunque ella había llegado treinta minutos antes de la hora acordada. Le gustaba ser puntual — quieres practicar mientras llegan, lo quieres esperar o ¿qué quieres hacer?

Ichigo se quería tallar la nuca, como era siempre lo que hacía cuando estaba nervioso, pero al tener el primer contacto de manos a nuca se retorció de la sensación de frío. De inmediato alejó sus manos de ahí — ¡Ah! Estoy helado — y dio pequeños saltitos por la terrible sensación que su cuerpo había experimentado.

Rukia se empezó a reír por la acción del chico. Agarró su pequeño bolso blanco, con forma de conejo que tenía cruzado por su pecho y empezó a buscar entre sus cosas.

— Toma — y le extendió unos guantes de color azul marino a Ichigo — lo ¿quieres?, sí o no — le preguntó al ver que el nada más se le quedaba viendo.

Momentos después el los agarró y se los puso — que cálidos — y dio un suspiro de satisfacción y comodidad que estos le brindaban — gracias, Kuchiki–san.

—Por favor, dime Rukia, no me agradan las formalidades — eso era algo que le incomodaba tanto, siempre le molestaba que le hablaran de una forma "adecuada".

— Esta bien... Rukia — Ichigo vio su reloj, 10:35 AM, esos chicos sí que ya se habían tardado — ¿Practicamos por lo mientras? — le propuso a Rukia al pensar que los demás no llegarían.

— Sí, claro — se levantó del asiento, guardo su libro y agarró su violín y empezaron a caminar en dirección al kiosco.

— Tu estuche es diferente al de tu hermana — dijo Ichigo al notar la gran diferencia en cuanto aspecto de los dos estuches.

Rukia se detuvo en el camino al escuchar el comentario del chico, — ¿la conociste? — porque ella no. No tuvo tiempo de conocerla, la única vez que la vio fue cuando estaban a punto de enterrarla.

— Si, ella era una chica muy parecida a ti, pero dos años mayor que tú y con diferente color de ojos...— le dijo Ichigo con una leve sonrisa al recordar su rostro y su forma de ser.

— Yo no tuve un momento para verla y estar con ella — explicó Rukia — cuando yo nací mi madre estaba en Francia y mi hermana aquí, en Karakura. Por alguna extraña razón yo me quede con mi madre en Francia y mi padre se quedó con mi hermana, y cuando ella falleció yo y mi madre nos regresamos aquí antes de su entierro, y ahorita mis padres están juntos.

—Para ser sincero, los ojos de tu hermana reflejaban demasiada tristeza y nostalgia — hizo una pequeña pausa y continuo —, pero tus ojos son diferentes, demasiado diría yo — dio un paso hacia ella provocando que el corazón de Rukia se acelerara, la distancia entre ellos cada vez se acortaba más y cada vez más gracias a los pasos que daba Ichigo — despiertan algo en mí que no puedo explicar... Me pierdo en tu mirada. En tus ojos... mis recuerdos están — la distancia entre ellos dos era extremadamente cercana.

— ¡Son novios se besan sus bocas, se pasan el chicle y se tocan sus...!

— ¡Ryota!* deja a esa pareja en paz — grito una mujer al escuchar lo que su hijo de cabellos rizados y un poco largos les decía a Ichigo y a Rukia al verlos tan juntos.

Ichigo, al ser consciente de la situación se separó

De Rukia y le dio la espalda, no quería que viera lo rojo que estaba. — Creo que es mejor apresurarnos a ensayar — y emprendió de nuevo su camino mientras Rukia seguía parada en el mismo lugar, la acción de Ichigo la dejo paralizada, su corazón latía demasiado rápido, su cara ya no combinaba con la nieve, si la buscaran por un satélite la encontraría como un punto rojo puesto que su cara estaba completamente sonrojada y el frio que hace unos momentos no la ni dejaba moverse, ya no lo sentía.

.

.

.

Ichigo fue el primero en llegar, durante el camino se había preguntado lo que había pasado hace unos momentos. Perdió control en sí mismo pero, ¿Cómo? Destapo el piano y busco una caja que estaba de bajo del piano, que según Ukitake ahí estarían algunas partituras. Cuando las encontró se dio la tarea de revisarlas mientras llegaba Rukia.

—Mal de amores de Kreisler**, Serenata de Schubert**, Introducción y Rondo Caprichoso de Saint-Sáenz**, Kreutzer de Beethoven** y... Nocturno de Chopin, — desde la muerte de Hisana el ya no tenía unos bonitos recuerdos de tal compositor Polonés*** — La mayoría de las melodías son para violín, entonces ¿Para qué rayos buscaron mi interpretación si la que se va a lucir es el violín? — decía Ichigo en voz alta y un poco dudoso.

— Ukitake me dijo que lo llamáramos cuando llegáramos, puesto que no nos ha explicado perfectamente lo que aremos en el concurso — explico Rukia al momento que llego al kiosco —, deja le llamo para que podamos empezar de manera correcta — luego agarro su bolso blanco y empezó a buscar su celular. Cuando lo encontró, marco los numero correspondientes y, mientras que el profesor Ukitake contestaba, ella empezó a tararear una canción.

— La canción de Romeo y Julieta de Nino Rota**** — dijo Ichigo en voz demasiado baja para que fuera a distraer a Rukia tarareando aquella melancólica melodía y se detuviera.

— ¿Hola?, Ukitake... sí, soy Rukia... Si, para eso te marcaba...— afirmaba Rukia cada vez que Ukitake le decía algo de manera muy alegre, y la pequeña sonrisa que formaban los pálidos labios de Rukia a Ichigo se le antojaba probarlos, pero al notar los pensamientos que tenía hacia esa chica los despedía de inmediato, ¿Porque de repente se ponía a tener ese tipo de pensamientos hacia esa pequeña chica menor de dos años a él, ya más, siendo la hermana de Hisana, la querida Hisana? — Si ya está en altavoz, ya puedes hablar — indico Rukia, poniendo el teléfono entre ellos dos.

— ¡Hola, Ichigo! — saludo Ukitake muy entusiasmado, Ichigo no correspondió el saludo —, espero que con este frio tú y la pequeña Rukia se den un poco de calor mutuo.— Los chicos no contestaron, pero a cambio los dos tuvieron un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, que hace unos momentos estaban un poco entumidas por el frio —Pero bueno, ese no es para lo que me marcaron, si es que ya revisaron las partituras que estaban debajo del piano, la mayoría las protagoniza al violín, así que no te alarmes Ichigo, para ti te tenemos preparado otras cosas. Por lo mientras empiezan con las melodías que tienen, Rukia, ya puedes quitar el altavoz pero no cuelgues necesito hablar contigo de otras cosas — después de esto Rukia quito el altavoz, he Ichigo solo la veía como se alejaba de él. Se acercó el celular a su oído y empezaba a asentir a lo que le decía el profesor.

.

.

.

Cuando colgó, guardo su celular en el lugar donde estaba anteriormente y se dio la media vuelta y levanto la cara para ver al Ichigo, pero él ya estaba sentado enfrente del piano repasando un poco las partichelas*****.

— Entonces, ¿Cual tocamos, Ichigo? — le pregunto Rukia, quería saber un poco más del chico de llamativa cabellera.

Ichigo de nuevo paso una pequeña revisión en las hojas y dijo sin separar la vista de las partituras, — te parece si empezamos con la de Kreutzer — Rukia hizo una mueca de disgusto pero afortunadamente él no la había podido ver.

—Está bien. Empecemos. — se acercó a Ichigo para agarrar una copia de la canción, pero él se había levantado antes para darle la hoja. Por tal distracción, chocaron entre si provocando que se cayeran y terminaran en una posición un tanto comprometedora.

Ichigo encima de Rukia.

— Yo... Yo... Pero... — el chico de ojos avellanas se trataba de excusar, pero estaba tan nervioso que no podía pronunciar con demasiada facilidad las palabras.

Sus ojos, que hermosos. Pensaba Ichigo, cada vez que se perdía en ellos.

— ¡Kurosaki-kun! — una voz femenina gritaba a lo lejos — ¡Kurosaki-kun!— poco a poco se podía distinguir una chica un tanto alta de caballo de un tono semejante al anaranjado y con grandes atributos que gritaba de manera muy alegre.

— Orihime — dijo Ichigo con un poco de decepción. Se levantó y le extendió la mano derecha Rukia para que se pudiera levantar sin problemas alguno, pero el siempre ofrecía la mano derecha — toma mi mano, para que te puedas levantar, Rukia — y ella acepto con un poco de confusión y curiosidad el porqué del cambio de estado del chico.

Hoy ella conocería a Orihime, quien sería un obstáculo para que ellos dos lograran una felicidad.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&

Por otro lado, Renji y Hinamori estaba cada quien en su casa.

Hinamori tenía en manos una taza de chocolate, y cubierta un poco más arriba de la pelvis con varios cobertores de lana, viendo una telenovela de amor, con el pijama que siempre se ponía cuando estaba enferma o había tenido una herida amorosa.

Que estuviera en su casa con tal comodidad y despreocupación, no significaba que no se acordara del ensayo, simplemente hacia demasiado frio y no tenía ganas de salir de su cama.

.

.

.

Mientras que Renji estaba de igual manera en la cama de su departamento.

— ¡Oh! Rukia... mi pequeña Rukia... bésame... — sí, estaba soñado con ella. El si se había olvidado completamente del ensayo, y con tal sueño encantador el menos despertaría — no... No Keigo, no Keigo... ¡No Keigo, no me beses! — pero Rukia no era la que protagonizaría el sueño de Renji.

—

¡Hola! Espero y ahora si les guste este capítulo como vieron hoy tuvo más ¡IchiRuki!

Por favor comenten y voten si les gusto el capítulo, y si no les gusto, también voten y comenten, no importa el punto es que mi Fanfiction se haga famoso.

Los que me quieran seguir por Facebook me llamo Kia Kuchiki y de apodo tengo Rukia Kuchiki, y para que los acepte me tendrían que mandar un mensaje aclarando que me leyeron aquí, en wattpad y ya.

Aclaraciones

* Así se llama el baterista de mi banda favorita One Ok Rock.

** Son compositores de música de cámara o comúnmente conocida como música clásica.

*** Frederick Chopin es un compositor, pianista de origen polanes, y es uno de mis favoritos.

****Las personas que han leído mi primer One-Shot llamado "Pero, ¿No que te gustaba ella?..." habrán notado mi afán con Nino Rota, pues se tocar el violín y fue la segunda canción que aprendí a tocar en mi instrumento.

***** Y las partichelas, así se les llama a las "partituras" que tienen los instrumentistas y las partituras son las que tienen los maestros de orquesta, que tiene escrito cada parte de la melodía que le toca a cada músico. Y créanme, es demasiado difícil manejar a una orquesta, por esa misma razón los vemos que de repente actúan como loquitos. Jijiji.

Y gracias por las personas que han comentado y votado. 


	4. Capitulo 4: La Novia De Ichigo

**Capítulo 4: La Novia De Ichigo.**

Gracias a todos los comentarios y votos que han dejado en mi historia Kia_Kuchiki_xP, Esmeralda867 y Jacamo_7.

 **& /&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&**

— ¡Kurosaki-kun! — una voz femenina gritaba a lo lejos — ¡Kurosaki-kun!— poco a poco se podía distinguir una chica un tanto alta de caballo de un tono semejante al anaranjado y con grandes atributos que gritaba de manera muy alegre.

— Orihime — dijo Ichigo con un poco de decepción. Se levantó y le extendió la mano derecha Rukia para que se pudiera levantar sin problemas alguno, pero el siempre ofrecía la mano derecha — toma mi mano, para que te puedas levantar, Rukia — y ella acepto con un poco de confusión y curiosidad el porqué del cambio de estado del chico.

— ¡Kurosaki-Kun! Hola — le dijo la chica de una forma muy alegre que parecía que a ella no le afectaba la baja temperatura en ese lugar.

— Hola Orihime, ¿Que tal el frío? — le dijo Ichigo al ver que ninguna parte de su cuerpo temblaba de una manera exagerada como las demás personas.

— Pues no me preocupa demasiado — contesto la mujer ya muy desarrollada.

Rukia se había ido del otro lado del piano para que no la pudieran ver y no entrometerse en la conversación entre Ichigo y esa bonita chica, aunque tenía demasiada curiosidad ante esa chica que era muy bonita.

— Pero... — hizo una pausa la chica de larga cabellera mientras subía las escaleras del kiosco para estar más cerca de Ichigo.

Rukia no pudo más con su curiosidad y se asomó un poco para ver con más atención lo que ellos dos hacían.

Cuando la chica ya estaba peligrosamente cerca de él, allá lo abrazo y después se acercó a su oído de una manera muy seductora, para luego susurrarle unas pequeñas palabras.

Ichigo al escuchar lo que la chica le había dicho se quedó estático, lo cual la chica aprovecho para darle un beso en los labios. Después de eso ella se bajó alegremente del kiosco.

— ¡Hasta luego, Kurosaki-kun! Piensa lo que te dije — y se fue dando pequeños saltitos del lugar.

Desafortunadamente Rukia, había visto todo. Hasta el beso.

— ¿Cómo se llama tu novia?— le preguntó Rukia cuando vio que la linda y atrevida chica se había ido y esa pregunta provocó que Ichigo saliera de su ensimismamiento.

Que sorpresa lo del beso.

— ¿Ella? Ella no es mi novia y se llama Orihime — le dijo mientras bajaba su mirada al piso y apretaba sus puños junto a su mandíbula.

A veces algunas acciones de ella lo molestaban, y más cuando se refería a Hisana como a un objeto.

— Entonces ¿Cual tocaremos? — preguntó Rukia al ver que había hecho mal al preguntar por Orihime.

— ¿No ya habíamos escogido? — Dirigió su mirada a las hojas que estaban tiradas en el piso — ¡Si! Ya las habíamos escogido, pero cuando te las iba a dar fue cuando cho... — y de nueva cuenta sus rostros se sonrojaron al recordar lo que había ocurrido antes de que llegara Orihime.

Rukia se dirigió hacia las hojas tiradas y las levantó. Se dirigió a su tripie* y las acomodo de una forma que las pudiera leer bien.

Agarró su arco** y le empezó a poner brea*** para que sonara bien, mientras tanto Ichigo probaba el piano para verificar que no hubiera un error en la afinación.

— ¿Preparado? — le preguntó Rukia cuando ya había terminado de arreglar su arco.

— Si — Ichigo seguía con los mismos sentimientos de cólera, coraje y frustración al recordar lo que había hecho Orihime momentos atrás.

Como lo había marcado la partitura, Rukia empezó con un _fortissimo****_ para que Ichigo repitiera lo mismo que había hecho ella pero en el piano.

Los dos, como podían daban todo su esfuerzo en salir bien en su primer ensayo.

Poco a poco las personas que estaban a sus alrededores se fueron acercando, ya que tan bonita interpretación les llamaba la atención.

Como Hisana le había dicho:

" _La música es una forma de liberarte"_

El, se había liberado un poco, pero su interpretación fue como lo había sido desde la muerte de Hisana. Sin sentimientos.

.

.

.

Cuando terminaron, los aplausos y algunos gritos no se hicieron esperar.

Rukia sonrió al saber que lo que sentía lo pudo transmitir con ayuda de su instrumento y la música.

—Bien hecho, chicos — dijo el profesor Yamamoto que detrás de él se encontraba Byakuya — ustedes sí que aran que ganemos si siguen así. Felicidades. — y le dirigió una pequeña mirada a Ichigo, notaba algo que no le gustaba en él.

.

.

.

Lo que hace unos momentos estaba rodeado por varias personas halagando la interpretación, ahora ya no había casi nadie en ese lugar. Todos volvieron a sus deberes cotidianos.

Ignoraban en esa gran escena.

.

.

.

Byakuya se acercó al oído del profesor Yamamoto. Le habló en voz baja y el sólo asintió con la cabeza al escuchar lo que le había dicho el pelinegro de manera muy cautelosa.

—Joven Ichigo, por favor acompañe al Profesor Byakuya — Rukia simplemente los observaba con un poco de nerviosismo y alegría.

Pero Ichigo se llenó de duda y miedo por la petición de Yamamoto, pero tenía que hacer caso, su carrera dependía de eso.

 _ **& /&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&**_

Cuando ellos dos se fueron, el profesor Yamamoto creyó que podía ser momento para hablar con Rukia.

—Y, ¿El profesor Ukitake ya habló contigo?— interrogó con un poco de inseguridad.

Rukia guardó su violín y su arco en su estuche negro, se dio la media vuelta y con una cara muy sería le contestó — Si, ya habló conmigo.

— ¿Y nos ayudarás? — Tenía miedo de que le diera una respuesta negativa —, sabes que es la oportunidad perfecta para vengarte de el — agregó, esperando que al menos tuviera un si, como lo había esperado desde que llegó a Karakura.

— Si, lo sé — tomó un poco de aire y continuo — y mi respuesta es sí.

Yamamoto sonrió levemente por la respuesta que le dio la chica.

 **& /&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&**

Mientras tanto Byakuya e Ichigo caminaban en un silencio demasiado incómodo para el peli naranja.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado Kurosaki? Tú interpretación estuvo tan vacía — dijo Byakuya con cierto desagrado en su voz — tus acciones me dejan en ridículo.

— Pues — Ichigo dudaba entre decir lo que en realidad tenía o no — yo... — no se lo dirá — Yo, no lo sé.

— No juegues con mi paciencia, ¿Si? Más te vale y hagas todo bien — se detuvo y miró la hora que marcaba su reloj de mano — bueno, yo ya tengo que ir. Cuídate, no confíes en nadie Kurosaki, ¿Entendiste? No confíes en nadie. — esas palabras extrañaron demasiado al joven Kurosaki.

¿Cuidarse? ¿Qué mosco le había picado al inexpresivo Byakuya?

Después de esto, el Kuchiki mayor se dio la media vuelta y se marchó del lugar.

 _ **& /&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&**_

Cuando Ichigo regreso al kiosco Rukia lo esperaba sentada en el último escalón con su violín del lado derecho. Como siempre.

— ¿Quieres ir a tomar un café? Está muy cerca de aquí — le ofreció Rukia cuando sintió a Ichigo muy cerca.

— Ammm, si vamos. — quería distraerse un poco.

Ese día apenas iba empezando y ya tenía demasiadas sorpresas.

Primero el peligroso acercamiento con Rukia antes de empezar con el ensayo, en segundo la aparición repentina de Orihime y por último las palabras extrañas de Byakuya.

.

.

.

A pesar de que Ichigo llevaba más tiempo viviendo en ese lugar nunca se había percatado de la hermosa cafetería.

Cuando entraron tuvieron ese sentimiento de comodidad y satisfacción. Ese lugar era tan cálido.

Las pocas personas que había en ese lugar platicaban cómodamente y muy felices.

Rukia tomó asiento en una mesa para dos a lado del gran ventanal, e Ichigo lo secundó tomando el asiento que se encontraba enfrente de ella.

Algunos pequeños rayos de luz se asomaban entre las espesas nubes, provocando que se reflejaran en el blando y terso rostro de la pequeña violinista.

Tan sólo ver la pequeña carita de Rukia le nacía un pequeño impulso de probar sus labios rosados y acariciar sus mejillas.

Rukia sintió la mirada de Ichigo sobre de ella y recordó lo que le habían dicho en sus clases de defensa personal.

" _Míralo directamente a los ojos"_

Pero al parecer eso provocó que el peli naranja perdiera control de sus propios actos.

Los impulsos tomaron la rienda de su cuerpo.

Y se fue acercando cada vez más a ella.

Su objetivo: "Sus rosados labios".

—

 _ **¡Hola! Perdón por no actualizar rápido pero pase por una crisis de falta de inspiración.**_

 _ **Esperó y me perdonen, ya que también fue demasiado corto.**_

 _ **Aclaraciones:**_

 _ ***Así se llama el instrumento para acomodar de manera correcta y cómoda las partituras y partichelas.**_

 _ **** El arco es como el palito del violín que sirve para que suene las cuerdas.**_

 _ ***** La brea es resina o ámbar solidificado que se le pone al arco para que al momento de que haya un roce con las cuerdas suenen. Si no tienes le brea el arco no sonaran las cuerdas.**_

 _ ****** Tonalidad que marcan las partituras, explicando el volumen es que interpretarás la melodía o compás.**_


	5. Capitulo 5: Los Primos

**¡Hola! Como siempre gracias por sus votos y comentarios, me alegran el día. Sin más que decir, aquí les dejó el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Advertencia: Tiene un poco de lemmon o lemme.**  
Capítulo 5: Los primos.

Su objetivo: Sus labios.

Ichigo se acercaba lentamente hacia Rukia tratando de darle un beso en sus rosados labios.

Hoy. Ese día frío, la pequeña Kuchiki conocería las consecuencias de mirar a los ojos de a Ichigo.

A pesar de la cercanía de sus sonrosados rostros ella no se alejaba del peli naranja, es más, pareciera como si esperaba que él le diera el beso.

Sólo cerró los ojos y espero.

Esperó esa sensación cálida sobre sus labios.

\- Disculpen que interrumpa el momento, pero vengó por su orden - dijo una mecerá que les desviaba la mirada, ya que estaba avergonzada de interrumpir un momento tan afectivo entre esas dos persona.

Ichigo se alejó de Rukia frustrado y pidió - A mi soló me trae un café de olla, por favor.

\- A mí me trae una taza de chocolate caliente, un pan tostado, una dona cubierta de chocolate y un pastel imposible, por favor.

Ichigo y la mecerá se quedaron asombrados de que en tan pequeño cuerpo cupiera tanto dulce.

Después de esto la mecerá se fue del lugar, y reino entre ellos un silencio. Un incómodo silencio.

\- Y... - Ichigo dudó un poco en preguntar- y ¿Cuándo será la presentación? - tenía que arriesgarse, pues al también le importaba un poco el concurso.

\- Dentro de tres días- contestó Rukia muy sería desviando la mirada del chico. Todavía estaba avergonzada de lo que había pasado tiempo atrás.

-¡Dentro de tres días, la fecha está muy próxima! Apenas y tenemos una canción. Además, Momo y Renji no han venido al ensayo. Y tenemos dos días para preparar todo y que este bien. - dijo Ichigo con cierta molestia y preocupación, pues en la convocatoria al concurso decía que al menos tenían que presentar 29 melodías diferentes.  
— Pero las melodías sean dividido entre los cuatro. Tú, y yo nada más tocaremos nueve. Mientras que Momo y Renji tocaran las demás. Y la fecha de presentación de ellos dos es diferente a la nuestra.

— Ah. Ya entendí. — finalizó Ichigo un poco más calmado.

-— Aquí les dejó su primera orden, esperó y la disfruten — dijo un mesero que dejaba la taza llena de chocolate caliente y una taza llena de café.

Momentos después le dejaron lo demás a la pequeña Rukia. Hoy se daría su festín, pues no había desayunado bien.

Ichigo la observaba como se tomaba su chocolate. A pesar de que ella no conoció a su hermana Hisana tenían algunos caracteres similares. Como por ejemplo: al momento de darle una mordida a algo que les gustara y que fuera dulce, cruzaban un poco sus pies y los empezaban a balancear de adelante hacia tras. Y él lo sabía, porque ellas se olvidan de lo que las rodean, también olvidando que haciendo ese movimiento podría pegarle a alguien.

Sus piernas ya le estaban pulsando.

No quería decirle, pues interrumpiría su momento de felicidad.

.

.

.

Terminado el " _segundo desayuno_ " de Rukia, fue Ichigo el que pago la cuenta, por más que ella se resistía en la idea de que el pagara, uso su fuerza para cargar a la pequeña Kuchiki y mientras que ella luchaba por bajarse de su hombro, en la sujeto lo más fuerte posible, obviamente procurando de no lastimarla.

Rukia había salido de mal humor por lo que Ichigo había hecho, pero, en el fondo sentía gracioso lo que había pasado momentos atrás. Mientras que Ichigo se sentía algo extrañado, ya que él y ella no tenían una confianza muy fuerte como para que el haya hecho eso, cargarla.

Pero los dos en el fondo, deseaban que se repitiera la escena una y otra vez, pero claro está, los dos son unos orgullosos de primera. No lo admitirían.

— Bueno, yo ya me tengo que ir. Fue un placer trabajar contigo — dijo Rukia mientras extendía una de sus manos para despedirse de forma educada.

— Creo que para mí igual. — se dio la media vuelta y se fue, sin corresponder la mano que Rukia le extendía.

Desde hace tiempo a él no le gustaban las despedidas, pero se tendría que acostumbrar de alguna u otra forma, eso lo decía claramente su destino.

 _ **& /&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&**_

 _Ese día soleado, por primera vez, Ichigo y Hisana saldrían a dar un paseo._

 _Su primer paseo juntos._

 _A pesar de que con el tiempo él y Hisana se llevaban cada vez mejor, en él estaba naciendo un sentimiento de un gran afecto hacia la chica reservada y con una gran sonrisa llena de bondad._

 _Apenas seis meses. Pensó Ichigo, seis meses y ella provocaba que su corazón latiera al mil por hora con tan solo un susurro, con que tal solo dijeran su nombre o que ella se riera de una de sus locuras. Tan rápido esa chica había cambiado su mundo a unos hermosos matisses._

 _\- Hola, perdón la tardanza, es que mi padre necesitaba unas cosas de mi - explico Hisana con la respiración algo agitada._

Habí _a corrido, sus chapitas rojos en sus hermosas mejillas la delataban._

 _\- Si, no te preocupes - contesto Ichigo -, y ¿Qué quieres hacer? - pregunto, pues nada más se habían quedado de acuerdo para verse un rato._

 _\- ¿Y si... - ella tampoco sabía qué hacer, todo había salido sin preparar algo._

 _Cuando Ichigo supo, por fin, que hacer la agarró de su mano y le dijo - Ven me gustaría que conocieras un lugar que me gusta demasiado._

 _\- A sí. - no había podido decir más, pues Ichigo caminaba muy rápido y alegre hacia no sé qué lugar en el mundo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Viveros de Karakura"_

 _\- Que lugar tan más bonito - exclamó Hisana al ver la cantidad de árboles, ardillas, aves, insectos voladores y el pequeño lago que estaba en el centro con aguas cristalinas._

 _-Si, lo se. Por eso este lugar me gusta mucho, me transmite paz - le aclaró Ichigo._

 _Hisana e Ichigo se divirtieron demasiado_.

 _Hisana, conocio un nuevo lugar para relajarse y estar, cuando quisiera, a solas._

 _E Ichigo fue feliz al compartir con alguien, algo tan especial._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ese lugar, en los Viveros de Karakura, fue su primera cita._

 _Y también ese fue el lugar donde salieron por última vez._

 _Ichigo se lamenta ese día, ese horrible día._

 _ **& /&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&**_

— Ese maldito Ichigo, ¿Qué se cree al dejarme con la mano extendida. Que descortés de su parte. — decía Rukia en voz alta, mientras iba de camino de regreso a su casa.

Por estar tan molesta con el pelinaranja, no se daba cuenta de la forma que las personas la veían por estar platicando sola.

" _Ring - Ring"_

Sonaba el celular de Rukia.

Lo buscó en su pequeña bolsa blanca.

Contestó y se lo puso cerca de su oído.

— ¿Bueno, quién habla? — dijo Rukia.

— _¡Hola Rukia! ¿Como haz estado? Cuanto tiempo sin hablarte. Sólo te llamaba para decirte que en dos días llegaré haya a Karakura, esperó y llegue a tiempo para tu presentación._ — decía alguien del otro lado de la línea, una voz masculina.

— ¡Kaien! Que bueno, perdón, pero como tengo un nuevo celular y no me acuerdo de el tuyo no lo identifique. Y si, si llegas exactamente un día antes de mi presentación. Me alegra mucho.

— Que bueno, entonces nos vemos luego linda, te extraño. — finalizó diciendo esto y colgó.

Rukia también lo extrañaba, pues ha sido su mejor amigo, desde que tiene memoria.

Exactamente un catorce de febrero, Kaien se le declaró, pero ella no sentía lo mismo que el siente hacia ella. Si, todavía esta enamorado de la pequeña y adorada Rukia Kuchiki.

Cuando finalizó la llamada, Rukia se había olvidado por completo de que estaba enojada.

La llamada de Kaien la había alegrado, pues el saber que el estaría más cerca de ella no la hacia sentir tan extraña en ese "mundo".

 _ **#€#€#€#€#€#€#€#€#€#€#€#€#€#€#€#€#€#€#€#€#€#€#€#€#€#€#€#€#€#€#€#€#€#€#€#€#€#€#€#€#€#€**_

Los últimos ensayos fueron más tranquilos para Ichigo y Rukia.

Esta vez fue en la casa de los Kuchiki.

Ichigo estaba un poco ansioso de conocer a la madre de Rukia, pero no se encontraba en esos momentos.

Supervisados por Yamamoto y Ukitake, avanzaron un poco más con el resto de las canciones. Lo único que faltaba era pulir la interpretación de los dos, pues se sentía muy vasia.

Ukitake y Yamamoto decidieron que era momento de un descanso, pues habían ensayado ya tres horas.

Ichigo y Rukia se quedaron solos en el grande y blanco cuarto.

Rukia aprovecharía esa oportunidad para empezar con su plan.

— Ichigo, yo... — lentamente Rukia se acercaba al pelinaranjo de una forma algo seductora.

A pesar de que el día anterior había hecho demasiado frío, este día era todo lo contrario. En los medios de comunicación divulgaban que ahora estaban arriba de los 40°C.

Así que Rukia llevaba una hombliguera gris con tirantes y un pequeño short blanco, con su pelo recogido con un chongo.

— Ichigo, yo... — Ichigo, no sabía que hacer ante la extraña cercanía de ella. ¿A quién le pediría ayuda ó como desviaría las posibles intensiones de Rukia? Estaba sólo, sólo y con Rukia.

— Ammm, Rukia, yo... — se sentía un poco desesperado, pero estaba más nervioso que nada.

El, estaba sentado enfrente del piano.

Sabía las consecuencias, si su corazón seguía latiendo de esa forma tan acelerada. Quería que ella parara de hacer esos movimientos tan... Tan... Tan, así.

Rukia seguía caminando hacia Ichigo de esa manera que sabía que lo volvería loco. Pero, no se fijo del listón que se interpondría en su camino.

Al dar el siguiente paso, se tropezó, callendo entre las piernas de Ichigo.

Rukia estaba en una posición, un tanto comprometedora.

Ella entre las piernas.

Ichigo rápidamente agarró a Rukia de los hombros y le ayudó a levantarse.

Paso lo que tanto temía. Malditas erecciones.

Los dos estaban lo suficientemente nerviosos y avergonzados como para dar disculpas o algo así por el estilo.

— ¡Ay, hola hija! Y tú chico de pelo alocado. — saludo una mujer de tez morena, ojos dorados, cabello largo y algo violeta.

— Hola madre — contestó Rukia aún un poco avergonzada.

— Y ¿No me vas a presentar a mi nuero? — ¡Nuero! Por si ellos no estaban lo suficientemente rojos, ahora si.

— ¡No madre, no! El no es mi novio. Es un compañero de la escuela, que estará conmigo en el concurso. — aclaró rápidamente antes de que su madre empezará hacer planes de boda o algo así por el estilo.

— ¡Oh! Perdón, pero de igual manera se ve que es buen partido hija. — Ichigo solamente se limitó a escuchar — Hola, me llamó Yoruichi Shihōin, la sexy madre de Rukia — con que ella es la mamá de la Kuchiki menor, casi no se parecen.

— Mucho gusto, yo me llamó Ichigo Kurosaki, compañero de clase de su hija.

— Yoruichi, no vi a qué hora llegaste. — dijo Byakuya desde la puerta de cristal que daba hacia el jardín.

Yoruichi estaba en el lado opuesto, en la puerta principal del cuarto de música.

— Acabó de llegar, no te preocupes — contestó Yoruichi con una gran sonrisa— bueno creó que yo me despido de ustedes chicos, me daré un baño con agua fría, que inmenso calor. ¡Chaito! — se despidió de la mano y salió del cuarto.

— Kurosaki quiero hablar contigo, ven por favor — últimamente Byakuya se estaba siendo más cercano a él, y eso se le hacía demasiado raro.

Ichigo salió en silencio del cuarto hacia el patio y los dos platicaban. Aunque Ichigo contestaba con la cabeza. Si, no.

La pobre de Rukia ya se estaba aburriendo, pues su charla entre ellos ya había durado y Ukitake o Yamamoto no regresaban.

— Cuídate Kurosaki, no confíes en nadie — alcanzó a escuchar esta Rukia esto último.

¿A caso su padre ya sabría lo de su venganza? No, el ya habría hablado con ella. Entonces. ¿Por qué rayos su padre le decía eso a Ichigo?

Cuando entró Ichigo también entró Yamamoto.

— Chicos, creó que esto ha sido todo por hoy. Ukitake se acaba de ir y yo tengo que ir a otro lado. Así que nos vemos mañana. — se despidió Yamamoto y se fue de la casa.

De nuevo, Ichigo y Rukia se habían quedado solos en el cuarto.

Cuando de pronto la puerta principal se abre, dejando ver a Yoruichi más alegre.

— Chicos, Byakuya y yo saldremos, regresáremos tarde, no nos esperen. Disfruten la casa mientras que no estamos. — dijo con una mirada pícara y después se escuchaban unas pequeñas risas que provenían de la madre de Rukia hasta que sonó la puerta principal de la casa de Rukia cerrándose.

Ichigo tenía que quedarse ahí hasta las siete, pues su padre iría por el a la casa de Rukia y apenas eran la tres de la tarde.

El silencio inundó el cuarto de música.

Rukia agarro a Ichigo de la mano y lo sacó de la habitación.

En la sala Rukia se detuvo, volteo hacia Ichigo y le preguntó — ¿Confías en mí, Ichigo?

¿Sí o no? ¿Qué le contestaría a Rukia?

—Ammm... Creo que si confió en t...

Ya no pudo seguir porque de nueva cuenta ella lo estaba jalando y llevando a un nuevo lugar.

La cocina.

Buscó entre algunos cajones y sacó un pequeño trapo.

La curiosidad de Ichigo cada vez crecía más y más.

¿Qué estará tramando?

Rukia enrolló el trapo y le tapó los ojos a Ichigo.

La curiosidad de Ichigo había pasado a miedo.

— Rukia. ¿Qué...

— Shh, no hables — le dijo Rukia mientras ponía uno de sus delgados dedos en sus labios del peli naranja.

Cuando verificó que no viera Ichigo de nuevo Rukia lo agarró de los dos brazos y lo volvió a llevar hacia no sé qué lugar.

.

.

.

Ichigo nada más escuchó como una puerta se abrió.

Rukia soltó a Ichigo y fue en busca de una silla.

Después, la puso en el centro de su habitación. Si, su habitación.

Volvió a agarrar a Ichigo pero esta vez de su camisa y con cuidado, lo llevó a la silla.

— Ichigo, ¿Seguro qué confías en mí? — volvió a preguntar.

— Sí.

Rukia se sentó en las piernas de Ichigo.

Y suavemente sus manos recorrían su pecho aún cubierto por su camisa.

Ichigo ya estaba muy nervioso, no quería que de nuevo pase lo de momentos atrás.

Además, ¿Qué rayos tramaba Rukia?

Pero bueno, después de todo él es un ser humano, y se ha dejado llevar la lujuria del cuerpo.

Rukia besaba su cuello delicadamente.

Ichigo no aguantaba más, quería probar sus labios. Así que, agarró de una forma algo brusca su barbilla y la guió a su boca. No aguantaba más.

Sus labios se tocaron.

Los dos se perdieron en ese beso.

Rukia había olvidado su objetivo.

La lujuria se había apoderado de su mente, cuerpo y alma.

Su beso fue siendo más y más apasionado.

De una manera rápida Rukia le había quitado la camiseta a Ichigo.

El, se había quitado el trapo que le obstruía la vista. Quería apreciar más a Rukia.

Poco a poco bajaba sus labios por el cuello de Rukia. Dejando unas pequeñas marcas rojizas.

Ichigo acercaba más y más en cuerpo de Rukia al suyo.

Los dos querían llegar a algo más, y lo harían.

"Ding-Dong Ding- Dong"

— Alguien toca— dijo Ichigo cuando se separó un poco de ella.  
No querían que ese momento acabar, pero si no abrían y sus padres se enteraban, ella ya no existiría.

— Iré a ver quién es — se separó de Ichigo y se fue a ver al espejo para verificar que no tuviera algo que la comprometiera.

.

.

.

" _Ding-Dong Ding-Dong"_ el timbre seguía sonando.

— ¡Que ya voy! — grito Rukia mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Cuando abrió la puerta se había llevado una gran sorpresa.

— ¡Kaien! — exclamó Rukia emocionada mientras se abalanzaba había en chico de cabello negro.

Ichigo miraba la escena desde lejos.

¿Kaien? ¿Qué hace el ahí? ¿Qué no había viajado a Italia?

— Hola hermosa ¿Cómo has estado? — preguntó cuándo ella se le había separado.

— He estado bien, pero ¿No habías dicho que regresarías mañana?

— Si, nada más que ya tenía muchas ganas de verte y pues... Agarre el primer vuelo hacia acá.  
Ichigo se había acercado más para escuchar mejor la conversación entre ellos dos.

Kaien se dio cuenta de que había alguien más en la casa, acompañando a Rukia, a su Rukia.

— ¿A caso tienes visitas, princesa? — preguntó en vos baja para que Ichigo no lo escuchara.

— ¡Ah! Si, pasa. — y empujó a Kaien a la sala. — Te presentó a Ichigo, un compañero de la escuela.

Kaien se sorprendió de la persona que estaba viendo enfrente.

Ichigo lo veía de mala gana. Como siempre.

Desde pequeños, las pocas veces que se veían no se llevaban bien y todavía a esa edad tampoco.

— Primo ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos? — dijo Kaien.

— ¡¿Primos?! ¿Cómo que primos?— preguntó Rukia muy sorprendida.

—Si, " _Princesa_ " — dijo esto último con un tono de voz algo meloso — aunque no lo sabias, el y yo somos primos — explicó Ichigo algo molesto por ese encuentro.

—

 **Hola, perdón por no actualizar, pero mi internet a estado fallando y no había podido editar el capítulo.**

 **Y pues esperó que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Aprovechando, por ocasión del catorce de Febrero he escrito un One- Shot. El día de mañana lo publicaré. De igual manera es IchiRuki.**

 **No olviden votar y comentar.**

 **Mi face es, Kia Kuchiki y tengo una foto de perfil de Rukia (¡Oh! Que original soy).**

 **Público frases todos los días.**

 **Saludos a todos mis lectores y futuros lectores, sus votos y comentarios alegran mi día.**

 **Gracias.**

 **Y perdón por la hora.**


	6. Capitulo 6: Mi Cancion De Despedida

Capítulo 6: Mi canción de despedía.

—

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que son primos? — interrogo Rukia.

Para ninguno de los dos era muy cómodo hablar del tema, pero tenían que hacerlo.

— Si, Kaien y yo somos primos — declaro Ichigo. — Pero lo raro aquí es que él nunca estuvo en Francia, siempre que lo iba a visitar de pequeño íbamos a Italia.

— Pues que crees amado primito, siempre ibas a Francia. Siempre has sido engañado — dijo Kaien con cierta arrogancia.

Por alguna extraña manera ellos dos nunca se habían llevado bien, ni porque sus propios padres se lo rogaran. Eran enemigos.

— Bueno Rukia, mi padre dijo que vendría por mí, pero le ahorrare el trabajo. Me largo de este lugar. — le dijo Ichigo molesto y fastidiado por la visita inesperada que había roto su "momento".

Ese encuentro de primos no había sido muy bueno.

Ichigo salió de la casa de Rukia muy enojado, pues cuando cerró la puerta produjo un estrepitoso sonido.

 _ **& /&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&**_

En cierta manera, Ichigo, se sentía traicionado.

¿Por qué Rukia le podría ocultar tal cosa? Bueno, ella apenas acababa de saber eran primos. No podía culparla, además no se tenían una muy buena confianza como para hablar de familia. Si apenas y tenían una conversación normal.

Que confuso. Pensó Ichigo, primero se portaba indiferente con él, luego ella trataba de seducirlo, para que al final mostrara mayor interés por Kaien.

 _ **& /&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&**_

Rukia, al momento de que supo que eran primos mil preguntas aparecieron en su mente.

— Kaien ¿Entonces tu apellido es Kurosaki? — cuestionó Rukia cuando Ichigo salió molesto de su casa.

— No, mi apellido si es Shiba. — aclaró el chico.

—Pero ¿Entonces por qué Ichigo tiene un apellido diferente al tuyo si son primos?

— Porque él tiene el apellido de su madre, Masaki Kurosaki. Ya que ellos habían acordado que lo representarían con el apellido de ella. Por eso la diferencia entre nosotros.

— ¿Y por qué no se llevan bien? — volvió a preguntar Rukia.

Esa pregunta incómodo a Kaien.

— Creó que te quedarás con esa duda, princesa. — y le dio un pequeño beso en su mejilla derecha.

 _ **& /&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&**_

 _ **Al día siguiente.**_

Ichigo aún estaba un poco molesto con Rukia. Pues aún no se sentía cómodo tratar con ella cuando se relacionaba con Kaien.  
Ese día sería su último ensayo.

.

.

.

De nueva cuenta sería en la casa de Rukia.

Y por la petición de ella, Kaien la fue a ver al ensayo para el desafortunado de Ichigo.

Los maestros se preocupaban por Ichigo pues su interpretación seguía siendo fría.

No sabían que hacer.

.

.

.

Estaban a media canción cuando Byakuya se paró de su asiento y les dijo a los chicos que se detuvieran.

Para todos fue algo sorprendente.

— Ichigo, te lo he advertido. — dijo Byakuya molesto. — No entiendo lo que te pasa, tu interpretación es tan fría. Si sigues así, provocaras que quedemos en último lugar y sabes que la escuela perderá prestigio. Así como tu futura carrera. ¡O tocas como debe de ser u olvídate de tu vida! Sé que sigues triste por la pérdida de Hisana, nosotros también pero no por eso nos derrumbamos. Toca bien. — tomó un poco de aire para tranquilizarse, pues había notado la cara de sorprendidos y espantados de las personas que estaban ahí presentes. — Haremos un receso de media hora. — y salió del cuarto.

Yamamoto y Ukitake sabían que Byakuya también estaba muy mal por la pérdida de su hija mayor. Ellos también salieron del cuarto en silencio.

Sólo estaban ellos tres. Kaien, Ichigo y Rukia.

Ichigo necesitaba un tiempo a solas.

No quería que lo vieran llorar... Que lo vieran derrotado y con un vacío en el corazón.

Kaien, como primo entendió eso, sin que Ichigo hiciera alguna acción para que lo comprendieran.

Así que salió del salón, dejando a Rukia e Ichigo solos.

El peli naranja tenía la cabeza agachada, con sus manos en sus rodillas que apretaba las fuertemente, pensando que así se iría su dolor. Pero no.

Rukia al verlo de esa manera, su corazón se entristeció y decidió consolarlo.

Poco a poco se acercaba a él.

Puso levemente su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho del chico.

Pero el, con un rápido movimiento apartó su mano de él.

Se levantó del asiento en el que estaba y se dirigió al pequeño escritorio que estaba a su izquierda.

Seguía con su cabeza agachada y con los puños cerrados.

— Ichigo ¿Estas...

Unos pequeños sollozos provenían del chico.

Se sentía impotente, enojado consigo mismo, maldecía ese día.  
Cuando ya no pudo más, desató su furia con la mesa propinando un fuerte golpe con su puño.

— ¡Maldita sea! — gruñó Ichigo.

Si tan sólo el...

No, ¡No! Imposible. Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Pero si la hubiera...

" _No existe él hubiera. Él hubiera es la palabra favorita de los robots que se rinden fácilmente."_

Recordó Ichigo una vez que había platicado con Hisana.

Hisana...

Rukia sólo lo observaba de lejos.

Quería abrazarlo, decirle que estaba todo bien, que no se sintiera mal,... Que ella estaba con él.

— Ichigo... — trataba de hablar Rukia pero algo se lo impedía, lo trataría sin importar — Ichigo, si te rindes las personas lo notaran. Te verán vulnerable y ellos lo aprovecharan para derribarte más, y cada vez más. No te rindas, se fuerte. Por qué siempre lo ha sido ¿O no?... ¿Quieres volver a intentarlo? — le ofreció Rukia.

El levantó un poco la vista, se limpió las lágrimas y se dirigió al piano.

Cuando parecía preparado levantó su cara y dijo con su voz baja y ronca. — Sí.

Como lo decía la partitura, Rukia empezó con la canción.

Llena de sentimientos de confusión e ira.

Era el momento de que Ichigo entrara.

No me rendiré. Se dijo Ichigo así mismo.

.

.

.

Byakuya había pedido un receso pues hablar de si hija todavía le dolía.

No quería que lo vieran triste. El día de hoy había expresado demasiadas emociones.

Cuando se sintió mejor bajo como estaban los demás.

Pero se sorprendió lo que escuchaba desde aquella puerta de madera.

.

.

.

Rukia se había distraído un poco al momento de que Ichigo había entrado.

Hermoso. No había otra palabra describir la interpretación del chico.

Cada tecla que Ichigo tocaba una lágrima salía de sus ojos.

Cada tecla que tocaba una lágrima rodaba por sus ya húmedas mejillas.

Como Hisana. La canción "Kreutzer" de Beethoven sería su _canción de despedida._

— Adiós... Hisana — fue lo que dijo cuando estuvo a punto de terminar la canción.

Hubo un silencio de medio minuto antes de que Byakuya entrara al cuarto.

— Así quiero que toques el día de la presentación, o sea mañana. — dijo Byakuya y después de decir esto salió del cuarto.

Rukia dejó su violín dentro del estuche y con cuidado fue donde estaba Ichigo.

— ¿Mejor? — le preguntó Rukia a Ichigo al momento de que Byakuya se fue.

Ichigo negó con la cabeza.

Rukia acortó la distancia que los separaba y lo abrazo.

El rostro de Ichigo le quedaba un poco más a reina de su pecho así que podía sentir como las lágrimas del chico le humedecían la blusa.

.

.

.

Ya habían transcurrido tres horas después de eso.

El ensayo ya había acabado y el padre de Ichigo esperaba afuera de la casa de Byakuya.

Tocó la puerta y al momento de que la abrieron se sorprendió al ver a la persona.

Era una versión "junior" de Hisana. A diferencia de sus ojos.

— Disculpa, he venido por mi hijo, Ichigo — aclaró un poco al ver la cara de confusión de la chica.

— ¡Ah! Ichigo, si espere un poco. — y después de esto Rukia fue por Ichigo.

Isshin sabía que su hijo había llorado después de ver la cara hinchada de su hijo.

— Hasta luego Rukia — se despidió Ichigo.

— Ammm... Ichigo — trataba de decir algo Rukia pero parecía no estar muy convencida. Se quitó algunos cabellos que estaban en su rostro, posó sus manos en su pecho y con un leve sonrojo le dijo — cuida de ti, y mucho. — después se levantó en puntas y le dio un beso en su mejilla. Rápidamente se metió a su casa y cerró su puerta.

Tanto Ichigo como su papá, se quedaron muy sorprendidos.

Mi futura tercera hija. Pensó con mucha alegría al ver la acción de la chica.

.

.

.

Todo el camino a casa se la pasó en silencio.

.

.

.

Ese día Kaien se fue a dormir a la casa de los Kurosaki.

Ichigo le restó importancia a la estancia del chico. Todavía no se sentía bien como para discutir.

Esa noche, Rukia e Ichigo se durmieron temprano para prepararse para el día siguiente.

 _ **& /&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&**_

 **Día del concurso.**

Masaki, la madre de Ichigo, levantó a su hijo con delicadeza pues el día de ayer todos lo notaron triste pero prefirieron quedarse con la duda. Cuando llegó Kaien, esperaron que Ichigo se fuera a dormir para que él les pudiera explicar el porqué de su estado.

No les gustaban ver triste así hijo mayor.

— Ichigo — decía la madre en vis baja mientras le picoteaba la espalda con uno de sus dedos delgados. — Ichigo, mi niño — seguía diciendo su mamá, a diferencia que ahora lo movía delicadamente de su hombro.

Poco a poco Ichigo fue abriendo sus ojos.

— Ichi, ya levántate — volvió a pedir Masaki, cuando vio que estaba abriendo los ojos se alejó un poco para darle su espacio para que se levantara.

— Buenos días mamá — dijo Ichigo con su voz baja.

El concurso empezaba a las once de la mañana eran las seis de la madrugada.

— Te esperamos en la sala. — dijo la mamá de Ichigo.

Luego le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del cuarto.

 _ **& /&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&**_

Por otro lado.

Como persona auto- suficiente, Rukia había puesto su alarma para levantarse sin problema alguno.

Tomó un baño.

A las ocho de la mañana tenía que estar en el auditorio para que empezar con los preparativos de su vestuario.

Por alguna extraña manera, cuando se miró por el espejo de su baño y se dijo así misma, — Hoy tocare con Ichigo— un pequeño cosquilleo en su abdomen la removió.

¿Qué era es que estaba sintiendo?

Luego recordó el primer día de su ensayo en el parque. Y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus rosados labios.

"— Son novios se besan sus bocas, se pasan chicle, se tocan sus..."

Las palabras del pequeño niño pasaron por su cabeza.

Un beso frustrado.

Una cargada en el hombro de Ichigo.

Una despedida sin corresponder.

Una caminata para seducir, sin amortiguar caídas.

Un juego de confianza.

Un beso.

Una caricia.

Un apoyo.

Un llanto.

Golpes de impotencia.

Cuantas cosas habían pasado en esos tres días a lado de ese chico llamado Ichigo.

— Rukia, hija ¿Te encuentras bien? — dijo Yoruichi al otro lado de la puerta. Pues había escuchado visitas en el baño que parecía llantos y le preocupó un poco el estado de su hija.

— Si madre — dijo Rukia con una gran sonrisa.

No lo aceptaría pero, en tan poco tiempo Ichigo la hacía sonreír como tonta.

.

.

.

Los dos se prepararon para salir de su casa.

Ichigo tomó el carro de su padre, pues pasaría a recoger a Rukia a su casa, pues se irían juntos al auditorio.

 _ **& /&/&&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&**_

Ichigo esperaba afuera de la casa de Rukia.

Llevaba unos jeans azules junto con una playera del mismo color.  
Ichigo le pareció que ese día, Rukia se veía más bonita de lo normal.

Tenía su pelo agarrado en una coleta con un moño rosa, una playera de mangas larga y cuello de tortuga de color azul marino y de igual manera unos jeans del mismo color.

A pesar de que estaba vestida de manera sencilla a él, se le hacía muy bonita.

—Buenos días — saludo Rukia por cortesía mientras subía al auto negro de Ichigo.

— Buenos días ¿Qué tal tu mañana? — dijo Ichigo para iniciar la conversación.

— Bien.

Creó que hoy no hablaremos se dijo Ichigo así mismo.

Así que mejor encendió el estéreo del auto.

La música inundó el auto.

Esa música los hizo sentirse más relajados.

 _ **& /&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&**_

Cuando llegaron nada más veían pasar de un lado a otro a varias personas desconocidas.

Unas gritando el nombre de algunos concursantes, otras personas platicaban de las demás personas.

— ¿Ustedes son Ichigo Kurosaki y Rukia Kuchiki? — dijo una chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

— Sí. — los dos contestaron al unísono.

— Mucho gusto, me llamó Mina y yo les ayudaré con su orientación en la que perdura esta concurso — les extendió una mano en forma de saludo.

.

.

.

Minutos después ellos ya estaban en sus camerinos arreglándose para estar presentables para el concurso.

.

.

.

Las estilistas estaban muy alegres, pues Rukia, era alguien muy cooperativa y se les hacía fácil peinarla y arreglarla.

.

.

.

Por lo contrario. Ichigo, era un dolor de cabeza.

Querías acomodar su pelo desordenado y este, hacia lo que quería.

Spray.

Gel.

Mus.

Y el famoso truco del limón, no podía con ese pelo escandaloso.

A parte, cualquier jalón que le hacían a Ichigo, por muy mínimo que era, él, se quejaba.

Si hubieran tenido oportunidad, los estilistas hubieran renunciado.

 _ **& /&/&/&/&/&&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&**_

— _Primer pareja, favor de presentarse en el área de concentración._ — anunciaban por medio de las bocinas que se encontraban en los pasillos de los camerinos.

Ichigo y Rukia eran el equipo número dos.

Pero esto no le daba importancia, sino la cantidad total de espectadores.

— ¿Lista? — le preguntó Ichigo a Rukia cuando estaban en la área de preparación.

— Yo siempre he estado lista — contestó Rukia con superioridad.  
— Bueno, ¿Preparada? — corrigió el peli naranja.

— Pues más o menos — y soltó una risa tímida.

.

.

.

Veinte minutos ya habían pasado desde que llamaron a la primera pareja.

— _Pareja número dos, favor de presentarse en el área de concentración. —_ volvieron a anunciar.

Los nervios habían aumentado más.

.

.

.

Ya estando ahí, el coordinador les dio algunas indicaciones.

.

.

.

Cinco minutos después pasaron al cuarto que deba al escenario.

Rukia temblaba de los nervios.

— ¿Te siente bien? — le preguntó Ichigo.

— Solo los nervios. No te preocupes. — contestó con la mirada hacia el escenario.

De repente lo aplausos se escucharon.

La pareja número uno salía muy alegre del escenario.

— Es momento, pasen. — indicó el encargado de esa área.

— Vamos. — y Rukia le jaló de la mano para entrar al escenario.

 _ **& /&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&**_

Ya estando ahí, en medio. Hicieron una pequeña reverencia y cada quien se fue a su lugar indicado.

Rukia fue hacia una cruz que le habían marcado con masquen.

He Ichigo se fue al piano.

¿Cuál tocarían primero? Se cuestionaron los dos.

No se habían puesto de acuerdo en ello.

Los dos se voltearon a ver, pues Rukia quedaba 7 metros adelante de él.

Ichigo tenía que hacer algo rápido.

¿Cuál? ¿Cuál? ¿Cuál canción tocarían?

El público se había dado cuenta de ese incidente de la melodía.

Eso les bajaría puntuación. Demasiada.

...

La cabeza de los dos estaba en blanco.

 _Introducción y rondó caprichoso._

Una voz le dijo a Ichigo.

— Rukia, psst... — le susurro a ella. — Empecemos con Introducción.

Asintió con la cabeza.

Segundos después Rukia interpretaba la melodía.

"Que hermosa interpretación" decían unas personas.

Rukia e Ichigo pasarían a un _Fortissimo._

Todo iba bien hasta que una cuerda del violín...

Trono.

Todas las personas ahí presentes se preocuparon.

Los jueces la miraban con desaprobación.

Ichigo paró.

Momentos después una brisa pasó, haciendo que el vestido blanco de Rukia se le moviera de la parte de abajo.

Pues en la parte del torso estaba muy pegado y la falda del vestido tenía mucho vuelo.

Tenía una pequeña abertura de la parte de las dos piernas.

Y su pelo estaba suelto.

Cualquier chico diría que esa sería la chica perfecta.

Mientras que Ichigo solo tenía su traje negro.

— _Ve con él. Toca con él. —_ una voz le decía a Rukia.

Se dirigió con él, y empezaron un dueto.

El público estaba atónito.

 **Hola. Perdón por no actualizar rápido. Pero tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer.**

 **Pues tengo que estudiar para mi examen de Comipems, mi examen de ingreso al INBA, y aparte este fin me fui a un retiro de fin de semana y pues no me dejaban sacar mi lap o mi celular.**

 **Esperó y el capítulo sea de su agrado.**

 **Y gracias por sus votos y comentarios.**

 **Esperó actualizar rápido.**


	7. Capítulo 7: Insinuaciones

Capítulo 7: Insinuaciones. ----------------------------- — Toca con Ichigo — le dijo una voz femenina dentro de su cabeza. Rukia dejó el violín en el piso y se dirigió hacia Ichigo un poco tambaleante. Como si estuviera hipnotizada por algo que le impidiera tener control sobre su cuerpo y mente. Todo el público miraba con algo de ansiedad y curiosidad a Rukia. Silencio. Así estaban todos, en silencio. Eso es nuevo, demasiado nuevo. Momentos después Rukia ya se encontraba a lado de Ichigo, compartiendo el asiento. ¿Qué canción tocarían? ¿Rachmaninoff, Beethoven, Mozart...? Chopin. Y así empezó, primero con los tonos bajos de la canción. Ichigo tardo un poco en reaccionar ante la interpretación de Rukia. No se había dado cuenta de la canción que tocaba Rukia, porque sino, hubiera salido de inmediato de ahí. Desde la muerte de Hisana, Chopin se volvió en su compositor menos favorito. . . . Llego un momento en que las manos de ellos dos se cruzaron, causando un pequeño rose que los hizo que se voltearan a ver a los ojos. Rukia le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y después de eso Rukia volvió con su mirada al piano mientras que, él, de nueva cuenta, se había perdido en esos ojos. Sus ojos violetas... En esos ojos llenos de recuerdos. // Hisana había insistido en que el lunes fueran de paseo a una cafetería que se ubicaba cerca de la escuela. Ichigo no quería salir ese día de la escuela, pero hacia lo que fuera para complacerla. —Maldito amor — dijo Ichigo en voz muy baja, para que Hisana no lo escuchara. —¿Dijiste algo? — le preguntó la pelinegra, pues había escuchado que unas palabras escapaban de los pálidos labios del chico. —¿Qué? no. No, no dije nada— dijo con un poco de nerviosismo pues no quería que ella sospechara que le gustaba, pues la conocía, y sabía que si le decía eso, su amistad se destruiría. Y eso sería como una pesadilla, una horrenda pesadilla que no quería experimentar. Ellos dos siguieron caminado por la banqueta. La cafetería ocupaba toda una manzana. Era un lugar muy grande. —Llegamos— anuncio la chica. Y cruzo la gran puerta de cristal a toda prisa. Ichigo solo la siguió paso lento. Después la empezó a buscar con la mirada, pues se había ido ella muy rápido y salió de su campo de visión. Cuando llego al lugar central de la cafetería, ahí, estaba ella. Enfrente de un piano de media cola. —¿Qué paso? — le pregunto ichigo a Hisana cuando ya había llegado a su lado, y vio su rostro de nostalgia y tristeza. Hisana pasaba con demasiada delicadeza sus delgados y pálidos dedos sobre las teclas del piano negro. —¿Tocarías conmigo una canción? — le dijo Hisana. —Ammm sí. —se sentó a lado de la chica de cabello oscuro. Un dueto entre ellos dos. Para Ichigo eso era muy raro, pues no sabía que Hisana también tocara el piano. —Tocaremos... — hizo una pequeña pausa mientras agachaba su mirada y ponía un dedo índice en su barbilla. Ha Ichigo le encantó ese gesto de pensativa — ¡Ya se! — dijo mientras levantaba la mirada y chasqueaba sus dedos — Hay que tocara una de Chopin a cuatro manos. Mazurca numero 14 opus 7. — Finalizo diciendo muy alegre con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Esa chica es tan encantadora. Pensó Ichigo. Momento después los dos empezaron con la gran melodía. Las personas ahí presentes degustaban de una muy buena música, ya que Ichigo sacaba por medio de esa melodía todos sus sentimientos al igual que Hisana. Al término de la canción, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Algo que había cambiado en la vida de Ichigo en cuanto a la llegada de aquella chica era su forma de tocar. —Tocas muy bien el piano — le alago Ichigo. — ella solo le devolvió una tímida sonrisa. Cuando toco con ella él se sintió libre y ligero. Le encanto esa relajante sensación. No quería que esa experiencia jamás se fuera... Jamás. // Aquella canción que ellos, Rukia e Ichigo, estaban tocando era... Cuando tomo conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo retiro las manos inmediatamente. Afortunadamente, las retiro cuando la canción ya había acabado. Rukia solo sonrió, pero para ella misma. . . . Todos miraban sorprendidos la escena. Además, la interpretación... Algunas personas tenían las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas, otras personas tenían una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Byakuya, Yamamoto, Ukitake, Yoruichi, Masaki, Isshin y Kaien estaban atónitos, al igual que el jurado. Hubo un momento de silencio por parte del público, pero después gran parte de las personas en el auditorio se pusieron de pies y los aplausos empezaron a estallar. También uno que otro grito o chiflido. Rukia e Ichigo de pararon del asiento del piano, se fueron al centro del escenario e hicieron una pequeña reverencia para después salir de ahí. . . . Tiempo después ellos dos ya esperaban en el estacionamiento a sus grandes invitados. —¡Ichigo, hijo mío! ¡Estuviste excepcional! —exclamo el padre de Ichigo mientras se a balanceaba hacia él. Pero con un rápido movimiento el, esquivo el grotesco abrazo que le propinaría su padre. —Hijo no seas así con tu padre — le dijo Masaki al momento de ver como su queridísimo esposo sacaba sus lágrimas falsas. — Y veo que no nos ha presentado a tu nueva compañera — expuso ella al ver a Rukia que estaba parada del lado izquierdo de su hijo mirando con una linda y disimulada sonrisa. —Discúlpeme, no me ha presentado. Me llamo Rukia Kuchiki. — Y extendió su mano en forma de saludo y también por cortesía. La madre de Rukia correspondió el saludo encantada. —¡Princesa! Estuviste genial — exclamo Kaien detrás de la madre de Ichigo. Así menos Ichigo se quedaría ahí esperando a los demás. —¡Kaien! Qué bueno que viniste — exclamo Rukia muy alegre al escuchar la voz del chico de cabellos negro. —Estuviste espectacular. Eso de dejar el violín y hacer un dueto fue algo muy nuevo. — le dijo mientras la abrazaba cuando ya estaba más cerca de ella. Ichigo solo miraba la escena con desagrado. Demasiado se podría decir. Quería salir de ahí, lo más rápido posible. De repente gritos de varias chicas se escucharon desde el otro lado del estacionamiento. Todos voltearon a ver lo que pasaba en esos momentos. Pancartas, cartulinas, plateras y no sé qué cuantas cosas más con fotos de Ichigo impresas en ellas llevaban las chicas que corrían y gritaban su nombre con demasiado entusiasmo hacia el chico de cabello naranja. —Hijo mío creo que tendrás que correr si aprecias tu vida — anuncio el padre de Ichigo. El primero empezó a dar pequeños pasos hacia atrás, y cuando sintió la cercanía de las chicas muy peligrosas empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo. —¡Te esperamos en la casa, Ichigo! — dijo Isshin cuando su hijo empezó a correr. Masaki miraba la escena con algo de miedo. Porque si atrapaban a su hijo no sabría si llegaría a la casa con bien, o peor aún, todavía siendo virgen. Rukia tenía un poco de curiosidad en saber por qué las chicas corrían tan eufóricas hacia el idiota de Ichigo. Kaien solo se burlaba internamente, pues sabía que si Masaki lo veía, ella lo podría castrar por burlarse de su amado hijo. E Isshin. ¡Ay! Ese Isshin. Solo sonreía y rezaba para que su hijo ya no regresara virgen a la casa. . . . Ellos solo esperaban a Byakuya y a Yoruichi para irse a la casa de los Kurosaki para festejar la posible no victoria del concurso, pero si la posible saturación de las inscripciones de la escuela gracias a los chicos y su excentricidad al momento de tocar la canción. // Yuzu y Karin se encargaron de acomodar la mesa y una que otra cosa mientras que ellos llegaran. Las dos hermanas se sorprendieron al ver que su hermano mayor llegaba muy alterado, pues cuando entro a la casa cerró la puerta en un azotó, mientras que se recargaba en ella y tenía su respiración y trataba de moderarla. Él estaba cansado y sucio así que antes de responder las preguntas de sus adoradas hermanas se daría una nueva ducha. . . . Cuando salió del baño se puso unos jeans negro y una camisa blanca. Se sentía como y a parte se veía formal. Bajando al comedor se dio cuenta de que los demás apenas estaban llegando. Isshin fue el primero en darse cuenta de que su hijo ya estaba en casa. Lentamente se fue acercando hacia él. —Hijo... ¿Te gusto? — le dijo su padre en el oído cuando ya estaba más cerca de su hijo Ichigo. Ichigo se atraganto con su propia saliva. En esos momentos él quería propinarle un buen golpe a su maldito padre, pero, desafortunadamente había visitas y si lo hacía... probablemente su madre lo llevaría a dormir con el perro y peor aún. Ellos no tienen perro. —No sé a qué te refieres. — le dijo el peli naranja con el ceño fruncido. —¡Hijo! qué bueno que llegaste con bien le dijo su madre cuando ella también capto la presencia de su hijo. Y fue a darle un abrazo. . . . La cena paso de risas en risas. A excepción de Byakuya e Ichigo. Isshin estaba sentado enfrente de Byakuya. Momentos después, Yoruichi hizo una pregunta que sorprendió a más de uno. —Oye hija, la vez que tu e Ichigo se quedaron solos ¿qué hicieron? — Rukia e Ichigo se atragantaron un poco con la comida. La temperatura de los dos no era nada normal. —Pues veras mama... él y yo estábamos... — no sabía que decir, claro está, no le diría que casi tienen... en tan solo pensar esa palabra la sangre le subía mas a sus mejillas. Esa pregunta los dejo en aprietos a los dos. —¡Mi hijo ya no es virgen! — grito Isshin al ver las reacciones de los dos chicos. Masaki le propino un golpe en la espalda a su esposo por suponer cosas que tal vez no pasaron... o... ¿Si habrán pasado? Byakuya estaba a punto de ponerse un poco violento con Ichigo sino le contestaba rápido. —Rukia y yo nada más practicamos un poco más, pues todavía no podíamos sincronizarnos muy bien — les dijo Ichigo a todos para que se tranquilizaran y no empezaran a pensar cosas que si habían pasado. Kaien era el único que no se convencía de esa respuesta, pues recordaba que los labios de su princesa estaban algo rojo, su pelo alborotado y tenía una pequeña marca roja en su cuello. Pero después le preguntaría a ella cuando estuvieran a solas, sabía que eso sería un tema delicado para ella. Rukia solo suspiro relajada. E Isshin se desilusiono un poco al saber que su hijo todavía era virgen. . . . Ya era tarde así que la familia Kuchiki se fue de la casa de los Kurosaki – Shiba. Mañana sería un nuevo día con nuevas aventuras, así que era mejor descansar. ----------------------------------------


	8. Capítulo 8: Antes

Hola en este capítulo se mostrara un poco más de la historia de Ichigo y Hisana. 

Espero y les guste. 

Capítulo 8: Antes. 

——————————————— 

Esa era la sexta vez que Ichigo y Hisana se veían en los viveros. Hisana fue la primera en llegar, pues quería pensar por más tiempo lo que le diría al chico de cabellera alocada. A penas llevaban un año de conocerse y ella se sentía enamorada por Ichigo provocándole una cierta confusión. 

—Hola — le saludo Ichigo con una gran sonrisa. Pues ya había llegado momentos atrás pero se había perdido, ya que no se acordaba donde se quedaría de ver con Hisana y tuvo que recorrer las cinco hectáreas de todos los viveros para encontrarla. 

—Hola Ichigo-kun — saludo Hisana con la misma cortesía de siempre. Ella se levantó de la banca en la que estaba sentada. —¿Caminamos? — le ofreció al peli naranjo. 

—Claro — respondió gustoso. No había mejor forma para decirle a Hisana que él se iría de Karakura dentro de seis meses. 

Los dos caminaban en silencio. La sombra de los árboles, el canto de los pájaros, el trueno de las hojas secas tiradas en el piso, el sensible sonido de las ardillas subiendo y bajando árboles, de un lado a otro. Todo eso era un momento exacto para una declaración de amor. 

—Ichigo- kun yo... — empezó a decir Hisana. Él la volteo a ver. — Ichigo-kun, yo quiero decirte que... 

Ichigo la miraba atento. No tenía el valor suficiente como para declarársele a él. Tenía que hacer algo rápido y eficaz. Se paró de puntas y lo jalo de su camiseta azul. Ichigo estaba algo sorprendido por la acción de Hisana, pero no protesto por nada. Confiaba en ella ciegamente. Como pudo, Hisana, le dio un beso al chico de sus sueños. El peli naranja correspondió gustoso. Ese era el primer beso que se dieron. Un beso lleno de sentimientos. Pero lo hermoso de ese momento no podía durar para siempre. 

El sentimiento de culpabilidad nació en Ichigo, así menos podría decirle que él se iría. Tal vez se lo diría después para no lastimarla mucho. 

Se separaron un poco por falta de aire. Hisana e Ichigo sonrieron por lo ocurrido. Ella le propino un fuerte y cálido abrazo. Lo quería demasiado. Mucho, no quería separarse de él, nunca. Ichigo por otra parte se sentía alegre, pues con ese beso él sabía que ella sentía lo mismo que él. Pero, en algún momento él se tendría que ir de ahí y no se podría ir a lado de Hisana. Byakuya se lo impondría. Además, ellos todavía no cumplían la mayoría de edad como para empezar una vida juntos. La quería. Sí. La quería a su lado. Sí. Pero, ¿Podían estar juntos?... No. Los dos no se querían separar, querían quedarse así para siempre. Pero era el momento de separarse. 

—Vamos a pasear — propuso Hisana. 

—Okay — dijo Ichigo entre risas. 

❅∞∞∞❅ 

Ya había pasado tres meses y medio desde el beso. Y lo más extraño, no se habían quedado como novios o algo formal, que declararan lo que sentía uno por el otro. Eran más como amigos con derechos o amigovios. 

Ichigo todavía no sabía cómo decirle a Hisana que se iría. 

Eso lo estaba matando. —Ichigo, hijo ven. Tu padre y yo queremos hablar contigo. — le dijo Masaki desde la puerta de su cuarto. Mecánicamente Ichigo se levantó de su cama. 

. 

. 

. 

—¿Qué paso mamá y papá? — les pregunto Ichigo cuando llego a la biblioteca. 

—Siéntate por favor. — le pidió su papa de una manera muy seria. —Hijo, ¿Seguro que te quieres ir a Tokio? Que aras de tu vida haya y esa adorable chica llamada Hisana ¿La quieres? Si la quieres quédate aquí hijo mío, por favor. — le pidió su madre al borde del llanto. No quería que su hijo mayor se fuera de la casa. 

—Madre, ya les dije. No aguanto esta situación, ya no más. — dijo Ichigo irritado. — Creo que me sentiría mejor en Tokio... 

—¡¿Lejos de nosotros Ichigo?! — le grito su padre furioso. En esos momentos Yuzu y Karin estaban en la casa de una de sus amigas, así que no escucharían nada de aquella discusión. 

—¡Si! ¡Lejos de ustedes! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Porque ya estoy harto de que me traten como un niño! —les grito Ichigo muy furioso. 

Masaki salió de la biblioteca llorando demasiado fuerte. 

—¿Ya vez lo que provocas Ichigo? — le pregunto Isshin a su hijo. 

—¡¿Yo provoque esto?! Si fueron ustedes lo que me llamaron para que hablara con ustedes. Además, fuiste tú el que empezó a gritar, ni si quiera me dejaste terminar de decir por la razón que me quería ir... ¡Por esa misma razón me quiero largar! ¡No me escuchan! — los puños de Ichigo ardían, tanto era el enojo del chico que por no armar más alboroto se aguantaba todo. Un poco más y se sacaría sangre de la opresión que ejercía hacia sus manos. 

Masaki e Isshin quieren demasiado a su hijo, pero ese amor le está tapando los ojos para no poder observar que su amado hijo Ichigo ya está creciendo. E Ichigo, se está dejando llevar por sus impulsos como para no darse cuenta que la madurez que él ya tiene es buena pero la responsabilidad... eso es lo que le falta, responsabilidad. 

—Hijo, piensa mejor las cosas — le aconsejo su padre — ¿Tan arto estas de nosotros que dejarías a Hisana para irte lejos de aquí? El enojo de Ichigo no lo dejaba escuchar y pensar de manera correcta. 

—Sí. — contesto secamente. Se lamentaría después de eso luego. — Si tan arto estoy de ustedes que la dejaría a ella. Después de esto se dirigió a la puerta de la biblioteca. Tal vez sus hermanas no escucharon la pelea, pero alguien más sí. 

❅∞∞∞❅ 

Ichigo y Hisana ya tenían la suficiente confianza como prestarse las llaves de la casa de cada uno. Ese mismo día de la discusión entre Ichigo y sus padres. Ella decidió visitar al peli naranjo. Ya lo extrañaba. A pesar de que apenas y se cumplirían las 24 horas de no a verlo visto. 

. 

. 

. 

Cuando llego a la casa de Ichigo escucho algunos gritos, lo cual le preocupo. Con cuidado entro a la casa del chico. 

— ¿Hola? — pregunto al aire cuando entro. De repente escucho unos sollozos desde la biblioteca. Levanto la vista. Era su mama que salió con la cara tapada y llorando de la biblioteca. Momentos después se escucharon más gritos del mismo lugar donde había salido la mama de Ichigo. 

Sigilosamente fue subiendo las escaleras de mármol que se ubicaban en el centro. Cuando se encontraba enfrente de la gran puerta blanca pudo escuchar una parte de la discusión. —... ¡Por esa misma razón me quiero ir! ¡No me escuchan! — era la voz de Ichigo que le gritaba a su padre furioso. Quería entrar y detener la pelea, pero una parte de ella le decía que esperara. Que escuchara. 

—Hijo, piensa mejor las cosas — le aconsejo su padre — ¿Tan arto estas de nosotros que dejarías a Hisana para irte lejos de aquí? 

—Sí. tan arto estoy de ustedes que la dejaría a ella. — le dijo Ichigo. Esas palabras del peli naranjo la lastimaron. 

Fue como si hubiera congelado su corazón y se quebrara. Momentos después Ichigo abrió la puerta de la biblioteca, con la sorpresa de encontrársela a ella. A Hisana con lágrimas en los ojos. 

—Hisana... — dijo Ichigo en voz baja. 

—Perdón, yo... yo... yo no debí de escuchar esa conversación entre ustedes. — y salió corriendo de ahí. 

Las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir. Quería desaparecer de ese lugar. Olvidar todo. 

Ella pensaba que Ichigo si la amaba, pero al parecer para el solamente fue un beso. Solamente eso, un beso. Se maldijo por tomarle tanta importancia a eso. 

Tres meses desperdiciados en puras ilusiones. 

. 

. 

. 

Las lágrimas no la dejaban ver correctamente por donde iba. 

. 

. 

. 

En un momento choco con alguien. 

Se secó los ojos con las mangas de su suéter de lana. Y enfrente de ella apareció un hombre de piel pálida, cabello rizado de color marrón, sus ojos del mismo color que el cabello. Era alto. 

—Hola, ¿Por qué tan solita y triste en este lugar? — le pregunto el misterioso hombre. 

—Que te importa. — contesto a la defensiva. Se sentia muy lastimada como para volver a confiar en alguien. 

Una sonrisa de malicia se asomó por los delgados labios del chico, — Me llamo Aizen Sosuke, — y le extendió la mano en forma de saludo, pero ella no lo correspondio. —Por lo visto tu vida ya no tiene sentido y quieres desaparecer... En otras palabras, el amor de tu vida te ha engañado o no era lo que tú creías y termino lastimándote. — dijo con demasiada fluidez Aizen. 

Hisana se quedó sorprendida ante tal deducción del chico. —Te puedo ayudar. Claro, si tú lo deseas. —le dijo Aizen. 

Eso se escuchó atractivo para la pelinegra. Aizen le volvió a extender la mano. 

Ella solo acepto aquella invitación. 

. 

. 

. 

Esa fue el inicio de su sufrimiento. Como para Ichigo y para las demás personas que los rodeaban. ——————————————— 


	9. Capítulo 9: El Inicio De La Pelea

Hoy va a ver más IchiRuki.  Capítulo 9: El Inicio De La Pelea.  ///////////////////////////////////////// El viento jugaba con sus delgados cabellos oscuros. Era hora del receso en la escuela de música. Y en el patio, se destacaba un árbol de flor de cerezo en medio de tantos Robles. En especial, por que, sobre su grueso y lizo tronco se posaba una chica de blanca piel. Rukia, había decidido salir a tomar un poco de aire. Quería relajarse un poco de la sociedad.  Pues han pasado tres días desde la presentación. Y aún que no ganaron, Yamamoto los felicito, pues el día de las pre \- inscripciones se agotaron rápidamente los lugares. — ¡No, Renji! ¡Deja eso! No es tuyo — se escuchaban los gritos del pelinaranja no muy lejos de donde se encontraba Rukia. Desde la llegada de ella, estos dos chicos se habían vuelto un poco más "unidos". Ya que regularmente o la mayoría de veces discutían por cosas que la mayoría consideraría insignificantes. ///////////////////////////////////////// — Muy bien chicos. Hoy veremos un tema de repaso. — les dijo la maestra de matemáticas. — El ¿Cómo resolver las ecuaciones al cuadrado por el método de factorización? La maestra esperaba tener una respuesta positiva por parte de sus alumnos pero lo único que se escuchó fueron algunos quejidos y suspiros.  — Bueno, les pondré un ejemplo. — esperaba que con eso sus alumnos reaccionarán un poco.  Se acercó a su escritorio y buscó entre su lapicero lila con flores rosas un color pastel blanco para el pizarron.  Después, apunto una pequeña ecuación.  "(2x+5y)2" — ¿Quien me puede traducir lo que está apuntado aquí?— dijo señalando lo que había escrito en su pizarron.  Ichigo, levantó su brazo derecho en señal de que, él quería participar.  La mayoría de las personas ahí lo voltearon a ver, y la minoría estaba durmiendo. — La ecuación dice: dos equis más cinco ye a la dos.  — Muy bien, joven Kurosaki. — felicito la maestra un poco más relajada. Por fin alguien de sus alumnos ponía atención.  — Pero, ¿A cuanto equivale esto? Por favor, solucionen esto utilizando el método de factorización.  —¡Agg! — expresaron algunos alumnos por la petición de la maestra.  — Vamos, no se dejen humillar por los conocimientos del joven Kurosaki chicos. — a Renji si le importaron las palabras de la maestra.  De inmediato levantó su mano para participar.  — La respuesta es: 4x2+20xy+25y2 — contestó el pelirrojo de manera muy fluida y segura.  La mayoría de las chicas y uno que otro chico lo miraba con asombro.  Él solo se limitó a sacar su característica sonrisa de superioridad.  "Maldito" pensó Ichigo.  Nadie le quitaría su puesto de popularidad por que solo contestó una ecuación muy fácil.  En esos momentos Ichigo le declaró la guerra a Renji, y así, demostrar quien sería el mejor.  //////////////////////////////////////// — ¡Rukia! — le gritaba Ichigo desde una parte del patio. — ¿Dónde se habrá metido esa enana del demonio? — Lo más seguro es que ya está tan harta de ti, que se escondió. — le dijo Renji detrás de él. — Cierra el pico. — ese estupido de Abarai se estaba ganado una golpiza por parte del pelinaranja. Renji observó que en su mano derecha había un ramo de flores pequeñas. No sabía de qué específicamente pero, si que estaban muy bonitas. — ¿Para quién son estas flores? — preguntó cuándo le arrebató las pequeñas florecillas de la mano gracias a la distracción del chico. — ¡No Renji! ¡Deja eso! No es tuyo. — ya lo estaba sacando de quicio. — ¡Oh! Son para Rukia. ¡Que ñoño! — canturreaba con las flores en el pecho. — ¡Kurosaki Ichigo está enamo... No termino de decir la oración, pues Ichigo le aventó un puño de tierra que había agarrado del pasto. — Callate maldito, o si no, serán otras cosas aparte de tierra las que te aviente sino te cierras ese micrófono al que le llaman voz. — le amenazó Ichigo.  — ¡Hey niñas! Dejen de estar peleando. — les regaño Rukia, mientras salía de entre los árboles. — ¿Niñas? — preguntaron los dos al unísono. Momentos después captaron las palabras de la chica. — Perdoname, pero la niña aquí, es Renji. — le dijo Ichigo en forma de burla. — Mira. Hasta flores trae.  — ¡¿Que?! ¡Pero si tú... —  Shhh. Tranquila niña. — se burlaba Ichigo. — Las niñas como tú, no se deben alterar tan fácil. Por eso se quedan solteronas. — ¡Idiota! — le grito Rukia mientras le daba una patada por detrás. — ¡Esos pensamientos son igual de idiotas que tú! — esas palabras la habían hecho enojar, pues no le gustaban los pensamientos machistas. Después de esto, ella se fue de ahí. — Yyy, por idiota. Por idiota. — de nuevo empezó a canturrear Renji mientras daba pequeños saltos por al rededor de Ichigo. . . . Puntos Renji: 1 Puntos Ichigo: 0 \-------------------------------------------------------- ¡Hola! Perdón por esté largo tiempo sin actualizar, pero, los que me siguen, les debió llegar un mensaje  mío o en mi perfil diciendo el por qué no he actualizado por este largo tiempo.  También, perdón por lo corto del capítulo.  Pero el punto era actualizar y que no creyeran que ya no seguiría la historia.  En serio, mis más sinceras disculpas.  Por cierto, gracias por sus comentarios. Les tengo **_un mini_** comercial: 1.- Si tienen preguntas acerca de la historia me los dejan en los comentarios, y con mucho gusto se los contestaré en el próximo capítulo. Saludos. 


End file.
